Karou Maki
Powers And Stats Tier: Unknown | At least Low 7-B | Unknown Name: Kaoru Maki Origin: Puella Magi Kazumi Magica: The Innocence Malice Gender: Female Age: Unknown, likely an adult or heavily into her teenage years Classification: Magical Girl | Magical Girl | Advanced Magical Girl Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics,Immortality (Type 2, 6, and 7), Self-Sustenance (All types), Magic, Energy Projection, Weapon Creation, Healing (Mid-level), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Transformation, Reactive Power Level (Gets stronger when critically damaged), Extrasensory Perception, Pain Inhibition, Power Bestowal, Fusionism. Magic, Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption, Status Effect Inducement, and unconventional Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Durability and Attack Potency). | All previous abilities, plus Statistics Reduction (Durability), Awakened Power, and Regeneration (At least Low) with Memoria | First tab's abilities, plus Flight, Invulnerability, and Explosion Manipulation Attack Potency: Unknown (Is considered the brawns of the Pleiades Saints due to lacking any diverse abilities) | At least Small City level (Should be comparable to Tamaki Iroha, managed to fight off against a Kamihara Witch at the beginning of Another Daze.) | Unknown (One shotted several magical girl familiars that were born from Hyades Daybreak, with each one likely about as strong as a regular magical girl. One shotted Hyades Daybreak alongside Kazumi and another magical girl, however, it is unknown if it was through hax or sheer power) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Even the slowest magical girl is at this speed, can also contend with other magical girls. In Magia Record, she was capable of chasing a witch through its Barrier.) | Likely Massively Hypersonic+ (Blitzed Hyades Daybreak and Kanna Hijiri in a fight, leaving the latter in sheer shock) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | At least Small City Class | Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: At least Superhuman (Her soul gem has rarely shown taint, and according to Juubey, he can only cleanse the visible curses of a soul gem, meaning that for several months she has had used her soul gem extensively without recovery.) If her soul gem is corrupted, through overusing her magic, she will become a witch. Range: Standard melee range, extended Melee with her energy staff (Although she rarely uses it), at least several dozens of meters with Palla di Cannone. The soul gem can only possess the magical girl's body up to 100 meters away. Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: At least Average (Has experience with combating both witches and magical girls, but isn't smart otherwise) Weaknesses: Destroying her Soul Gem would kill her immediately. | Same as before | Same as before. Notable Attacks and Techniques: |-|Karou's Abilities= * Connect: A Puella Magi's ability to bestow other magical girls abilities during combat. ** Like I'd Ever Leave You Behind!: Increases a fellow magical girl's attack potency and durability. *'Palla di Cannone:' Kicks a ball really hard. Increases attack potency tremendously as well. *'Capitano Potenza:' A technique used by Karou to change her body to a hard metal like substance that makes her invulnerable to attacks that would usually hurt her. *'Memoria:' **'Is It Such A Dramatic Taste!?:' Recovers stamina when hit, a passive ability. **'The Three Of Us, Forward:' Massively increases the attack power of her magic based attacks. **'Walking An Entwined Path:' Increases her attack potency while also healing her, another passive ability. **'Wound Of The Body And Wound Of The Heart:' Temporarily increases Kaoru's attack potency. |-|General Magical Girl Abilities= * Weapon Creation: Most Puella Magi are capable of creating weapons out of thin air using their magic. While most select specific weapons, some with a heightened mastery of their abilities can create different weapons with their own minor capabilities. ** Telekinesis: On top of creating weapons, they can also control their weapons in the air and with no limit to how much at a time. The same applies to many weapons that they have enhanced. * Puella Magi Physiology: Because their bodies no longer harbor a soul, they effectively act like flesh puppets that have no real impact on the 'essence' of a magical girl. According to several interviews and in-series showings, a magical girl can have all their blood drained from their body and still fight with little impairment, or have their head torn off or shot through and still walk just fine. ** Fusionism: When two opposing magical abilities (Like Fire Manipulation and Ice Manipulation) or opposing main abilities (Like a magical girl who wished for Creation and another who wished for Existence Erasure) combine their attacks, the result is an attack the multiplies in power. Also, if two soul gems were to harbor the same body, the result can be them swapping control or fusing into one magical girl, albeit temporarily. ** Extrasensory Perception: Magical Girls were shown to be capable of detecting despair and magic from within their cities as well as being able to telepathically communicate with one another. As of Magia Record, it is shown that their abilities extend well into other cities and is not limited to emotions or magic. Key: Magical Girl Kaoru | Magia Record | Advanced Magical Girl Note: Karou's event story, Another Daze, has not been translated yet. When, or rather if, its translated, it could add abilities to this profile. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Immortals Category:Teenagers Category:Puella Magi Verse Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Mind Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7 Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Reactive Power Level Users